


Fever

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1930s, F/M, Reunions, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimension-hopping Rose crash-lands on a world that is similar to 1930s Earth. Her dimension hopper is toast, so she has to find a way to survive and takes a job in a jazz club as a singer. A certain Time Lord pops by for a banana daiquiri, and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/gifts).



> Written for Foxmoon based on the song You Give Me Fever

The Dimension Canon had malfunctioned and Rose now found herself not only nowhere near the Doctor, but not even on Earth. She sighed as she looked at the smoking lemon tart like device. It wasn't unexpected that something like this could happen. Malcolm had provided her with some training but it would take time and possibly require technology not available in this era on whatever planet she had landed. She looked around and sighed. The alley was damp, cold and smelt of decomposing garbage and things she didn't' want to think about. It appeared very Earth like so at least her luck wasn't as horrible as it could have been.

Rose kept to the shadows as she made her way down the street. Everyone looked human except for their neon green, almond shaped eyes and the variety of hair colour. She mused that she had never considered how fetching emerald green hair could be. From the passing vehicles, clothing and building architecture, she could have sworn they were in the 1930s on Earth. Rose unconsciously ran her hands down her clothes. She would stick out dressed in her bright blue leather jacket and black denim jeans. She needed to find out where she was, procure new clothes and a place to repair her dimension jumper. As she made her way down the street trying not to draw attention to herself, she passed by an alley where a young woman screamed as she was attacked by two swarthy looking thugs. Being Rose and a Torchwood agent, she reacted. In short order, the muggers were on the ground unconscious and Rose had made a new friend.

Lily, and the irony of the name did not escape Rose, was very grateful and insisted on repaying Rose for saving her life. She lived in a flat nearby and not only put Rose up but helped clothe her and find her a job in the club where Lily worked. It wasn't exactly a dive but certainly wasn't the most legitimate business Rose had ever seen. Club la taniere du loup was located in the basement of a non-descript brick building. From the outside, it looked almost run down but once you walked in, one realized this place was anything but run down. It was dark and smoky with candles on all the white dressed round tables. A stage was at one end of the room and bar lined the other side. It had an art deco flavour to it. The waitresses all wore short black dresses which showed a dangerous amount of cleavage.

When Lily brought Rose by to meet the manager, a short slimy looking man with slicked back dark blue hair and matching moustache wearing a white dinner jacket with a red rose in the lapel, he looked her up and down with a salacious grin.

"So doll, you lookin' for…work?" he said in a manner that inferred a job a lot less legal than waitressing. She paused before responding thinking how lucky she was that the TARDIS had gifted her with a permanent ability to speak many different languages. The first time it had happened was in Pete's World and she'd been shocked. It made her miss the old girl all the more. But, she didn't have time to ponder that now. First she had to deal with the slimy manager, Mr. Talev Drotnak.

"Yeah, I am. I've done waitressin' before and am sure I could pick up how you work here pretty quick."

Before he could respond, one of the waitresses with scarlet hair rushed over.

"Mr. Drotnak! Ceilie's sick. She can't make it in and neither can Belle!"

Drotnak swore and then looked Rose up and down speculatively. "Tell you what doll, you get up on that stage and try not shatter too many eardrums, slink around and shake that tight little arse of yours and make the customers happy and you got a job!"

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Drotnak!" Lily jumped right in. "She's real talented!"

Rose turned to her, her eyebrows almost to her hairline. "Lily!" she whispered and grabbed her arm. "I can't!"

"Sure you can!" she responded as she primped her silver hair and smoothed out her cocktail waitress dress. "I heard ya in the shower. You're the bees knees! Just go up there and look gorgeous and sing your heart out! You'll be fine! Don't worry 'bout it! All these people come here to drink anyways! 'Sides, you'll be real popular with the fellas if you play up…you know, your attributes," she said with a wink and then pushed rose backstage.

Rose looked at the gold sequin dress hanging in the dressing room and wondered how she'd come to this. Not one to back off from a challenge, Rose donned a corset, suspenders and stockings. One of the waitresses helped her to shimmy into the gold slinky dress and zipped her up. She pinned her hair up in a 1930s style, applied eye make-up and rouged her lips. When she looked in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. She smiled and thought she didn't look half bad. The corset pushed her breasts up giving her amazing cleavage in the halter topped gown which skimmed her curves in all the right ways. She felt sexy and found herself sashaying out toward the stage. She'd already decided on the song.

Her first performance went without a hitch and she had the audience eating out of the palm of her hand. Backstage, Lily peaked back and gave her a thumbs up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She was a little off key but no one seemed to mind. She giggled as it hit her, sex sells and blokes are blokes no matter where you are in the universe. Little did she know that when she went back on stage for her next song, it would be the performance of her life.

Dwdwdwdwdwdwd

The TARDIS landed on the planet Kilkon in seven apple delta. The Doctor had been on his way to his favourite ice cream shop in the Algeeri quadrant for a chocolate banana walnut smoothie when the TARDIS had detected a temporal anomaly and shifted course straight here. She wouldn't budge until he investigated it. His TARDIS was a stubborn old girl but she'd never led him wrong before so off he went looking for adventure. He could almost smell the tang of arton energy mixed with a hint of huon particles but there was more. There was advanced technology nearby. He tracked the source to Club La Taniere du Loup. He shivered. "The Wolf's Den," he whispered. "No, it can' be." He bounded down the steps and entered the darkened club. There was soft jazzy music playing in the background mixed with the clink of glasses and the hum of people speaking softly. He was escorted to a table and ordered a banana daiquiri. The waitress raised her eyebrows but took his order.

He looked around the club for anything out of place but so far, there was nothing. The lights dimmed and his drink was delivered. He thanked the waitress and winked at her as he sat back and sipped sighing at the banany goodness of it. He did so love a good banana daiquiri. The music started with sultry beat of _You Give Me Fever_ and the heavy burgundy velvet curtains swept back revealing a curvaceous blonde in a tight fitting golden sparkly dress. She was moving to the beat of the music facing away from the audience, silver combs in her blonde hair glinting in the light. She turned slowly, almost teasingly toward the audience, the spotlight making the gown sparkle almost as much as the look in her eyes. The Doctor's mouth gaped. All he could do was gasp, "Rose."

Rose couldn't see the audience, only dark silhouettes. She loved this song and after warming up with her first song went all out for this one. She let the lyrics sink in and felt the song pulse through her as she began singing.

_Never know how much i love you_

_never know how much i care_

_when you put your arms around me_

_I give you fever that's so hard to bare_

_you give me fever_

_when you kiss me_

_fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

She shimmied up to the front of the stage and looked out seductively as she sang, sliding her hands down her sides as if caressing them and leaning into the microphone on stage. The way she wrapped her red lips around the word _fever_ made audience members swallow hard and combined with her heated looks, made several people shift in their seats. She was on fire and she wasn't the only one.

_Sun lights up the day time_

_moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_and you know i'm gonna treat you right_

As Rose allowed the beat and rhythm to vibrate through her body and really felt the song, she noticed someone at a table in front of her. A blue light moved in the darkness and then disappeared as the candle on the table flared brightly. She almost lost her place in the song as the glow revealed the one person she longed to see, the Doctor. Her eyes met his in more than shock. It was familiar yet not. He was looking at her with a darkness and a deep seeded want. She smiled in response. Oh how she had wanted him to look at her like that. The Oncoming Storm but not of blood, anger and revenge. No, this was a storm of an entirely different variety. Suddenly, this song wasn't just for an anonymous audience, she was signing to him.

_You give me fever_

_when you kiss me_

_fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

The Doctor could barely move as she sang and swayed her hips to the song. The minute her gaze landed on him, he felt his hearts hammer in his chest. It was like there was an energy passing from her to him. His hands gripped the table until he thought he would crack the wood. He didn't know how this happened and didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that Rose was there and he had to have her.

_Everybody's got the fever_

_That is somethin you all know_

_Fever is'nt such a new thing_

_Fever start long ago_

_Romeo love Juliet_

_Juliet she felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her_

_He said Julie baby your my flame_

Rose stepped off the stage off, taking the microphone with her and walked by the tables, flirting with the patrons. All the while, she was aware of the Doctor and how tense he was, always watching her. When she reached his seat, she slid onto the table and leaned over to him, giving him a glimpse of her lovely cleavage, almost making love to the words as she sang them to him.

_Now give me fever_

_When were kissin_

_Fever with that flame in you_

_Fever_

_I'm a fire_

_Fever yeah i burn for you_

The Doctor almost lost nine hundred plus years of self-control as he watched her wrap her tongue around the lyrics and particularly the way she said _Fever yeah I burn for you_. His respiratory bypass kicked in at how she almost groaned it out as if in ecstasy. She slid off the table and walked around him again, shooting more sultry looks across the room.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas_

_had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him_

_She said daddy oh don't you dare_

She shimmied over to him again and leaned in close. His breath caught as her scent enveloped him. He moaned slightly which seemed to spur her on. She almost growled out the next verses and grabbed his tie pulling him close so she was inches from his lips as she sang more.

_He gives me fever_

_With his kisses_

_fever when he holds me tight_

_Fever_

_I'm his misses_

_Daddy won't you treat him right_

She let go of his tie and sensuously moved around him again, making her way up on stage much to his disappointment. He felt something dark and possessive shoot through him. She was his Rose and she was here, now, in this universe. He wouldn't lose her again. His nostrils flared and he gripped his hands into fists. It took every ounce of his control to not march up on the stage and carry her off to his TARDIS. He stayed seated and tense listening to her finish the song.

_They give you fever_

_when you kiss them_

_Fever if you really learned_

_Fever_

_Till you sizzlin_

_But what a lovely way to burn_

_But what a lovely way to burn_

_But what a lovely way to burn_

_But what a lovely way to burn_

The audience went wild. There were whistles and cat calls as Rose grinned that tongue teasing grin she was known for and bowed slightly. The Doctor watched as an inebriated patron clambered up to the stage holding money out to her. That was all he could take. The table and chair tipped over. The candle caught the table linen on fire and he leapt up onto the stage and leaned into her whispering "Run!"

It was chaos in the club. He pulled her through the crowd as she hitched up her dress to keep up with him, pausing once to whisper thank you to Lily who watched with a knowing grin. Soon the two of them were running down the wet pavement dashing in and out of cars until they reached the TARDIS. Rose leaned against the beloved blue box giggling and smiling. The Doctor placed a hand on either side of her. "Hello," he whispered with such joy in his voice.

"Hello," she responded, grinning so much her cheeks hurt. "Fancy meetin' you here. Don't suppose you could give a girl a ride?" she asked and trailed a finger down his tie, her favourite swirly one.

"Ohhhh, I dunno. Suppose I better just to keep you out of trouble. Not sure the universe could survive it if I don't."

"Hmmm, yeah. Probably a good idea," she flirted and then remembered how and why she was there. "Course, um might be a moot point with I dunno universal walls collapsing already. I was sort of hoping you could help with that when I crash landed here."

He arched a brow at her and leaned in until their foreheads touched. "Time Lord, me. Saving the universe is all in a day's work," he commented as his eyes practically caressed her dress. He leaned over and barely licked her neck. Rose shivered.

"Wha?" she started to say and swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. She suddenly felt flushed and heat pooled low in her. He inhaled deeply.

"I missed you," he whispered darkly and leaned to kiss her. It was tentative with his tongue darting out and tasting her until Rose wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth moaning. He shoved her hard against his TARDIS as he hungrily snogged her, nipping and sucking at her bottom lip as his tongue delved into her mouth and tasted her. He crossed the line he swore he never would and he didn't regret it. The more he tasted her, inhaled her scent, felt her hot body against his, the more he wanted her. He snapped his fingers and half pushed and dragged her into the TARDIS, his lips never leaving hers. The door snapped shut behind them as he shoved her against the console.

There was nothing soft and patient about this. It was ripped clothing, grasping and moaning as both of theme unleashed a burning passion that both had kept tempered and locked away before they were separated. There would be no more tamping down and holding back. Her dress was ripped off spraying the console with gold sequins glinting in the blue glow of the time rotor. His jacket was on the pilot chair with his shirt ripped off and his tie hung loosely around his neck. His trousers were shoved down and Rose had her silk stocking clad legs wrapped around his waist as his stiff member nudged through her folds. She dug her heels into his arse to encourage him on and gripped and tugged at his hair as he marked her neck. "Need you now!" she moaned, arching up.

He licked his way up her neck and stared into her eyes. "How long!" he demanded with gritted teeth as his control ebbed and teasingly nudged himself inside of her.

"Forever!" she gasped back.

He made a noise between a growl and moan and slid inside of her to the sound of her gasping "Yes!" All control was lost then as he thrust into her and she arched up to meet him, enjoying how he fit within her, how he filled her and hit her just so. She whimpered and writhed, wanting even more from him. Finally, the last shred of his control was gone and his flesh slammed in her hers and perspiration coated them as they moved together. It was more than just their bodies now. Some intangible essence of them was curling around each other, almost a piece of each of them joining completely as they were always meant to do. Maybe it was that bit of the TARDIS deep inside of her or maybe it was time deciding one guardian was insufficient that ultimately sealed their time lines together. Then again, the universe was unpredictable as the Time Lords found in the end and perhaps this was always destined. Whatever it was, both of them screamed in pleasure at the feeling of being with each other, sharing in the warmth of their love and life and knowing they weren't alone.

After the shuddering pleasure coursing through both of them ebbed, they collapsed into each other, eventually sliding onto the grating. Rose looked up at him to find a satisfied and cocky grin on his face. She couldn't help her own satisfied grin. Before either of them could say anything, the cloister bells began chiming. Rose laughed and leaned over and kissed him.

"Ready to save the universe, Lewis," the Doctor asked.

"Always Sarge!" she responded, smiling and nodding her head.

"Allons-y!" he called out as they scrambled up and off to find trouble and adventure no matter where it lay. Rose Tyler and the Doctor in the TARDIS as it should be.


End file.
